


Not the Sun

by Es_Aitch



Series: So big it doesn't need a name. Just a great big "THE". [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Es_Aitch/pseuds/Es_Aitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amy asked about the Sun in "The Eleventh Hour" the Doctor's expression seemed sad.  Here's why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Sun

The Doctor had been following Amy through town, trying to solve the problem that was currently threatening the Earth.  He asked her about the duck pond that held no ducks when he felt it.  Like a lance through both his hearts, he felt the TARDIS.  Only she was in a great amount of pain.  He could not believe something was happening to her already, especially when he had no way to save her.  He collapsed, but could not explain to Amy what was happening to him, “This is too soon... I'm not ready; I'm not done yet.”  The sky darkened, which caused Amy looked up at it, which was when she noticed the sun, “What's wrong with the Sun?”  The Doctor sighed.  A part of him knew it was not the sun, but then, he could not tell her that.  Besides, there was something that happened that was much more pressing, “Nothing. You're looking at it through a force field.  They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet.” 

Only it was so much worse than that.  The Doctor’s beloved TARDIS was exploding.  He could hear her screaming in his head, but he could not sort out how she could have been exploding like that, when he had just left her in Amy’s garden and she had locked him out to repair herself.  His regeneration had damaged her and he did not blame her for locking him out.  But, he could not reason why his regeneration would have caused her to do that, nor how she would have gotten up there.  He really had no time to think about that.  Earth was about to be destroyed and he only had twenty minutes to save it.  So, it was time to refocus and get to work!


End file.
